


Below the Undertow

by Taosen, VoidSky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Pirate AU, Romance, eventually mchanji, mermaid au, no shimadacest, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taosen/pseuds/Taosen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSky/pseuds/VoidSky
Summary: A fraternal argument gone wrong, Genji disappears one night into the hands of humans, dreaded and feared by all mer creatures alike. Knowing the Shimada clan's opinion of Genji, it's up to Hanzo to find his brother and those who took him. Exiled from his clan, he's on his own, but the trail has gone cold. He can't do it alone, and a saltwater cowboy and his mer hating pirate captain are his only leads.





	1. Chapter 1

“You deliberately disobeyed.” The words were sharp and cutting, irritation and anger bubbled forward. It was another fight, nothing new between brothers, and Genji had heard it all from the bored expression on his usually mischievous face. His brother's expression only sought to enrage Hanzo further, dark eyes flashing as he cut around his young brother, fins flaring in irritation. Opening his mouth to continue his point, Genji flapped a webbed hand at him, cutting him off. 

“Hanzo, it was one ship, it didn't break on the rocks just a few men fell overboard. It fun to see them so in love with just a song.” Genji drawled, sharp teeth flashlight in a joyous grin at his victory. But knowing how these lectures often went, the endless cycle of verbal sparring that often left Genji the victor and Hanzo angry and solemn. Genji had lost interest in what Hanzo really had to say in his disapproving tones. It always chafed his brother, it was yet another small victory for Genji.

“That is not the point.” Hanzo spat, “One day your foolishness will mark you as prey. Your actions will draw the curious and the hunters, and it will lead them to innocents. Humans hunt us for far worse things than to put us on display, Genji. I will not tolerate you putting our people in jeopardy.” He remained firm on his argument, tail lashing behind him in irritated arcs as he focused on his now scowling sibling. 

“They’re not that dangerous Hanzo, half of them can't  swim and they get so worked up seeing one of us. You need to relax, brother.” Genji replied, feeling himself bristle at his brother's  accusations. This was turning out to be not like their usual arguments. “They're  not smart enough to find us, a few games will not bring our doom. I was nowhere near the clan or our grounds-” He was cut off by Hanzo slicing a hand in front of him to cut off his argument.

“You do not give them enough credit, humans are cunning and they are sly. If you continue these games you will bring down death on the innocents of many clans here. I  will not tolerate that.” He remained firm in his argument. “The clan and father have decided that you are forbidden from going to the surface Genji, it is for your own good until you grow out of these foolish games.” The decision was final and Hanzo knew it would feel like a death sentence to his free spirited brother. It pained him to have to go to such lengths, and he could see the abrupt change in his brother as outrage and betrayal crossed his young face.

“You cannot dictate my actions, Hanzo!” Genji snarled, turning on his brother now angry that despite their differences, that Hanzo would side with the clan when it had been nothing more than a harmless game. “You know I was far from any clan sites, you know where I was. We both know this sentence is unfair. What happened to you that you've lost your sense of adventure and fun?” It was a barbed response, he was angry and he could see with satisfaction the comment hit home in the twitch of his brother's lips. 

“I know my place, Genji. It's time you learned yours and stopped bringing shame to our name.” He stated, ending the argument. It hurt to see the shock his comment left on his younger brother's face, but it needed to be done. Genji was growing far too wild and the risk of discovery was too great, it was for the clan's protection as much as his own. 

“You've become nothing more than their puppet, Hanzo.” Genji replied, rage and betrayal seething through him as he held his brother's icy gaze. Hanzo didn't respond to the jab. 

News delivered, Hanzo gave his brother one last look before before he turned to depart the room. His heart weighed heavily in him at having to sentence his brother to a cage but he knew it was better to be safe. Humans weren't benevolent, not like his brother believed, but Genji was stubborn and it would take extremes to keep him under control. He just hoped it was enough to help him see that there was a bigger picture than just him in his game. 

Genji’s final words reverberated in his mind, chewing away at him. Hanzo was no puppet, he knew the strength of their clan and the necessity to keep it whole and together. They could not risk the lives of everyone because of a childish game going wrong, not when it could be prevented. Hanzo  would lead the clan one day, the responsibility was on him to continue guiding it on the right track, and to keep his wild sibling in check. 

But even then, Genji had unsettled him. A puppet, how absurd. He shook his head as he headed for his caverns, he was too angry to think straight and the weight in his chest had moved to his throat. He wanted to be alone, he needed to clear his head. 

Genji was as unsettled as his brother. Anger twisted through him at the sentence he'd  been handed. He had risked no one but himself and now his own brother had sided with the clan over his own blood. For a moment he mourned the brother he had known when they were young, but he was long gone. Father had seen to it that Hanzo would be the perfect clan leader, made sure that his fears had been instilled deeply and completely in Hanzo. His brother had been drifting from him for years now and with this argument, Genji felt deep down that perhaps Hanzo wasn't  the man he'd thought he was. 

Genji knew how to get under his brother's scales, dig in barbs and elect irritation, occasionally rage. But he'd  never believed Hanzo would  go so far as to suggest he wasn't part of the clan, that he didn't  know his place in things. Perhaps it was Hanzo that needed the adjustment, but Genji knew that his brother was too rooted in tradition, too affixed to the Shimada way. The thought irritated him more and his cavern felt too restricted. He might’ve been banned from the surface but he wasn't  restricted to just the clan's caverns, there was a small mercy Hanzo had granted him in his confinement. A scheme hatched, a way to stick it to Hanzo that he and the Shimadas were too cautious and proud. He smirked despite himself, he knew what he was going to do.

He grabbed his harpoon and headed for the entrance. He wouldn't go to the surface, he would give Hanzo that much, but Hanzo had said nothing about the grottos. He grinned, rounded the corner and took off into open water. He'd be out and back before anyone knew, and prove to Hanzo that the clan's fears were unfounded.

\---

The alarm had raised him from a deep sleep, a clan wide call had been broadcast the moment the ships had broken the far reef. Their hulls like sickly bloated cadavers, casting long shadows over bright coral and shimmering shoals of small fish. Hanzo could see the ghastly shadows as they cut across his home, sending the reef into chaos. Hanzo prayed they didn't  drop deep nets, they would leave nothing behind of his home.

The able bodied and of age of the clan stayed to prepare themselves in case of a battle, the rest were sent to the safety of the deep water cave systems. It was as if Hanzo’s worst fears about the consequences of his brother's actions had been actualized. The humans had found them and he knew there would be much longer consequences beyond a brief visit of ships.

Flying to the sentry post he saw the deep nets drop, the heavy weights scraping and breaking through the reef as they tried to blindly  sweep for any merperson that might be lurking under the cerulean waves. It coiled a tight knot of anger in his chest. Their home was being destroyed because of his brother's foolishness. He set out to find Genji, to make his brother realize what his tricks and games had done. The humans were here and they were destroying their home. Benign, harmless, these creatures were far from and Hanzo’s rage boiled under his skin.

The knot coiled tighter in his chest the closer he came to Genji’s caverns, not bothering to announce himself before entering. Opening his mouth he was ready to give his brother a thorough lashing for his foolishness but he paused.

The cavern was empty.

Hanzo turned in a slow circle.  He noticed his brother's  harpoon was missing from it's usual place against the sandy shoal Genji slept on. The knot loosened, replaced with a leaded feeling that seemed to flood through him, turning his blood to ice.Turning again, he noticed the service tray from dinner the night before was still left in its usual place, untouched. It was unusual for Genji to be gone more than a few hours, never overnight. 

He needed to be certain, needed to check that someone had seen his brother that morning. He did not let panic flood through him but could feel it's acrid bite moving up his throat. Moving with haste through the caverns network, the resounding answer from the maids and family was that no one had seen Genji after Hanzo had gone to talk with him the night before. Hanzo felt hollow, was Genji foolish enough to sneak out and try his games again? Turning back, Hanzo made for the outer caverns of the clan's grounds, toward the guarded defenses and alert relays. He had to confirm his blooming fears with hard information. His answer was the one he'd feared most. They had seen Genji the night before but not since. Hanzo felt his heart sink. With the nets trawling through their precious reef everyone knew what Genji’s absence meant. 

The humans had caught a mermaid, and they wanted more. 

It felt like a fist closed around Hanzo’s heart as he watched a weight from the nets cleave through an ornate fan coral, it's delicate fringes floating to the sand below. The humans had Genji, if they had been merciful his brother was already dead. If they had wanted more profit, the terror was nearly crushing at the thought of what humans would do for the magical properties of merfolk. He wished that fate upon no one.

As siblings they might have had their differences but that did not mean Hanzo hated his brother, he had simply agreed that Genji needed to act more like a Shimada. Heart in his throat, he knew he needed to report to his father. The scrape of granite against coral felt like it echoed through his bones as an ultimate finality of his brother's  fate. He would not let the clan see his weakness and his anguish over his brother. With his head held high he headed for his father's caverns, there was much to discuss.

\---

The ships trawled for a solid week. The reef becoming a wasteland of debris and broken rock, the schools of brightly coloured fish had moved on, and sharks trawled looking for scraps the ships threw overboard, mingling with the other scavengers that looked for an easy meal. The clan would have to scavenge for it's food now, their food source gone once the corals and sponges were destroyed. It made Hanzo sick, but nothing made him feel more uneasy than the clan's decision regarding Genji. 

He had been declared dead, given burial rites, and then seemingly forgotten. It was the unanimous decision to not discuss how Genji’s foolishness had caused his demise and the suffering of the clan. He was swept under a rug and pointedly forgotten. An embarrassment that was easily forgotten about now that it had been dealt with. However, Hanzo could not agree with their decisions. Guilt weighed heavily on him, for originally siding with his father and trying to cage Genji. He knew what the sentence would have made Genji do, forced his hand to prove himself. His brother was as stubborn as he was and twice the fool for miscalculating risks. 

When the clan had declared Genji dead, it chafed Hanzo that they hadn't attempted looking for him. His enquiries were met with stern glares and reminders that Hanzo should respect the clan's decisions. It frustrated him that it seemed that the clan wanted Genji buried, a nuisance silenced so the clan could continue as planned. He would endure, the elders were wise and perhaps they knew more than Hanzo about Genji’s  chances of survival.

The days wore on; his conscious felt heavy, the burden of his last words to Genji plagued his mind. He had called his brother a disgrace for simply acting as his nature was. He had said Genji was dishonorable when perhaps he was more honest and honourable to himself than many were. What disturbed Hanzo  most was the clan's  complete ability to move on without even recovering a body. It was something Hanzo couldn't stand, a son of clan Shimada deserved more than a token funeral and then blind indifference.

Hanzo wanted to know, needed to know. Was Genji alive or had his brother truly perished at the hands of the sailors? He needed answers and the answer to a question that plagued him like the coldest waters in the spring swells, wrapping around his chest and squeezing until his gills faltered. Was he the reason Genji had foolishly gone out, the entire reason he'd feared Genji had managed to land himself in such a situation? Had his brother felt betrayed that Hanzo had sided with the clan instead of his brother? The questions plagued him, glaring at him each time he passed Genji’s caverns, and the weight of the guilt was becoming too much. He could not be idle about this. 

He didn't  ask for permission, didn't  clear it with the clan as he knew it would immediately be forbidden. He knew such an act would get him severed from the clan for the rest of his life, and without a clan it would likely be a much shorter life than he wanted. Genji was worth the risk and Hanzo needed to know to settle the tempest in his soul. He had to leave the clan, but he had a plan.

He took a small pack and his sword, easy to swim with in the open seas and to fit into tight caverns, then waited for the early morning guard change. When the guards disappeared into the dressing caverns Hanzo streaked for the far cliffs of the decimated reef. He would leave his home behind, his title and perhaps his honour as well. He would give up everything he was as a Shimada for an answer that weighed his very soul into the deepest abyssal planes. He vowed that he would find Genji, or what was left of Genji, even if it killed him. He would find answers.


	2. Chapter 2

There were only two smells in the world that Jesse hated in their entirety. Rotting fish, and human filth, those were two of the first smells that assaulted him that morning pulling into port. He'd not grown up on the coast and he'd never adjusted to just how disgusting the stonework of the lower warfs could be. This town was a far cry from the immaculate harbours that the British had painstakingly combed together. He mused the fantasy image of a pristine harbour a moment before reality seeped back in. Glancing at the heavy nets of fish and crab, men argued in rapid Spanish over prices all along the weather worn planks of the warf. The cacophony of noise was overwhelming on the wharves, between the creak of rigging, screech of gulls, the boom of barrels being moved around, and people talking over it all. Jesse headed away from it, wanting nothing more than some peace for the first time in weeks.

The  _ Blackwatch _ was moored in the Harbour, her elegant masts swaying gently in the small waves that lapped at her belly. Even Jesse had to admit the brigantine styled vessel was a beautiful ship. Sleek hull and dual masts, cannon ports closed, and her sails tied up neatly. She cut an imposing figure in the small harbor. Her figurehead stood strong on the bow, a mermaid clutching a pearl and a trident thrust forward in her other hand. Jesse had always thought the carving had looked more distraught than vengeful, but he didn't question the captain's choice of artistic representation.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, he watched a bunch of his shipmates unloading cargo for sale before heading up the winding ramp from the wharf. Spices, leather, cocoa, salt fish, exotic woods, flour, rum, tobacco, all of it had been rolled out of the dories and bartered for. It was good business, and the locals were happy to see the newest haul from the friendly shouts and shoulder claps Jesse passed.

They had three days of shore leave in the tiny mexican seaport town known for catering to the less savory of traders. It was a town that didn't  ask questions and didn't  want to know answers. They took the coin and offered warm smiles and whatever the traveller needed; it wasn't  good business to ask. For Jesse what he was in need of replenishing was his cigarillo stock, hating that he'd allowed himself to get so low between the last stop and now. Cigarillos and beer, that was his main goal. Perhaps a meal that had nothing to do with hardtack, preserved fruit, or salt fish while he was at the local cantina.

It took little time for him to restock on his biggest vice. The shop owner eagerly taking the stack of copper coins as Jesse left with a swagger in his step about finally having a solid restock that would be waiting for him on the ship. Putting a cigarello between his teeth he lit it and inhaled the mixture of tobacco and spices. No one made these quite as well as this little town did, and it would be a dark day if he ever tried the French cigarettes that seemed so popular in the north.

Free time felt like such a luxury, not having to be hauling ropes and scraping barnacles off of timbers made him feel like the luckiest man alive. The life of a sailor was nothing but hard work and long days. At least he was free, he reminded himself as he wandered down the road, boots clacking on the cobblestones. He was going to celebrate the feeling, turning around a corner and headed for the most notorious cantina in town.

He didn't  get far, a loud crash and shouting distracted him from his path. The bleating of a goat was what gave him pause as the shouting increased in a language that Jesse wasn't familiar with. He'd  been all over the world, at least anywhere with an accessible port at this point. Taking a deep pull on his cigarillo, he changed direction to find whatever the cause of the ruckus was that was getting louder.

What Jesse had expected was far from the scene he encountered. The man looked like he was from a painting, fine regal features, hair as black as cuttlefish ink swept up away from his face, and piercing eyes that seemed to have Jesse’s heart seize in his chest from the stare he was met with. He was certainly not a local and from the style of clothing he wore, Jesse was certain this man had come from the far east. Even the clothing he wore made him look sharp, dangerous, and for a moment Jesse did something he hadn't done since he was a teen, he hesitated. 

Neither one was willing to break the other's gaze; one sharp and cutting, the other calm and wary. The moment was intense, a current running through the air. The loud bleat of a goat had both men's gazes rip from each others, snapping to the animal.

The moment was broken and noticing what was going on, Jesse couldn't  help the deep rolling laugh that emerged. Immediately the other man scowled and turned back to the goat that had latched itself firmly to the hem of his gi and was chewing enthusiastically. No manner of tugging would deter the animal it seemed and another sharp only made Jesse laugh harder.  

“Seems ya found yourself a friend,” Jesse chuckled and wandered closer. “I don't think this fella is lettin’ go anytime soon.”

“Perhaps it would rather be a rug then.” The mysterious man replied, disdain clear on his face as he gave another sharp tug. 

“Now, now. He's  just hungry is all, c’mere fella, let's get ya something better than cloth.” Jesse said, looking around for something to distract the animal with. Hanzo’s scowl deepened as he watched the scruffy man scavenge around before reaching up to tug a scraggly plant loose from the corner of a nearby wall. Of all the things that could've  happened, this was far from what he'd  wanted to have happen.

“I'm  certain it would be better as a rug, likely smell better as well.” He replied as the scruffy man approached, holding out the spiny greenery. 

“He might but I recon this fellas just lonely and hungry.” Jesse replied and was rewarded with the goat letting go of the fabric to chomp onto the spindly plant. Smiling he reached out to give the animal a pat. “See, no harm done.” He replied, turning to look at this beautiful stranger only to see a rapidly retreating back. Hopping to his feet, he quickly followed the stranger and caught up to him. 

“Why are you following me?”The question was sharp, razor edge with a glance meant to cut. It stumped Jesse, having him pause and scratch his chin as they walked. 

“Well, most people tend to thank th’ people that save ‘em. Even if it was just a goat,” Jesse pointed out as the stranger stopped and looked him in the eye. He gave a crisp bow and stood back to his full height. 

“My thanks.” He said before pivoting to leave again, but Jesse shot out an arm to stop him. It bumped against Hanzo’s chest and he looked down at the appendage as if it were entirely offensive. “What more do you want from me? It was a goat not a death sentence.” Hanzo said crisply.

“Well, I was thinkin’ since you look new ‘round these parts, the least I could do is buy ya a drink.” He offered, tipping his hat at the shorter man. Hanzo blinked, not expecting that. An offer of a drink wasn't  a terrible one, however the company was less than desirable in both smell and companionship. 

“Perhaps if we dunk you in the ocean first you would be tolerable to drink with.” Hanzo replied, raising an elegant brow to meet Jesse’s grin.

“No need to be nasty, I smell just fine. Lot of folks ‘round here smell worse than me.” Jesse pointed out, adjusting the serape around his shoulders. It didn't help that the last time they'd made port had been two weeks prior, he was due for a bath. “But I'll take that as a yes.” He smirked gesturing the way, “The name's McCree, friends call me Jesse.” 

“Shimada.” Hanzo replied, glanced at the tanned hand held out as a direction for a moment, then at the man in question before heading in the direction indicated. Smirking a little, Jesse fell in line beside him 

“Well Shimada, what brings you to Dorado?” Jesse asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  There was something about Hanzo that niggled at the back of Jesse’s  mind. He was different from most men he'd  seen around, certainly no one had features that sharp or shoulders that made it look like he could crush a man's skull with his hands. His shoulders were nearly as broad as Jesse’s despite him nearly having at least a full head of height. Hanzo was small, only standing as high as Jesse’s chin. He somehow seemed bigger though, the air of a threat obscuring him like a cloak, this man was dangerous. 

“That is my business.” Hanzo replied, glancing sideways at Jesse before turning back to face forward. He could feel the sailor staring at him and it raised his wariness incredibly, making sure Jesse was at his side and not at his back. He would keep a sharp eye on this man, he seems sly and cunning, too smart for his own good. He was easy prey if Hanzo so chose.

“C’mon now, everyone's got a reason for bein’ in Dorado. Trade, liquor, women, or information, all of ‘em easy to find here.” Jesse drawled, trying to tease a little bit out of this man. “And most of its under the table.” He prodded. Hanzo made no comment, he was not about to pry information from this sailor where he could be overheard.  The cantina came into view as they rounded the last sun faded wall. Jesse let the silence settle between them, it wasn't uncomfortable but a little stiff especially with Hanzo making a point to stay silent. 

Entering the cantina it was loud and already full of sailors and women alike. The perfect place to talk without being overheard. The two made their way toward a table near the wall. It protected their backs but was still within sight of the bar. Hanzo approved of Jesse’s choice, taking a seat for himself.  Once settled, Jesse waved a hand toward the bar and ordered them each an ale from the pretty barmaid, her smile and rapid Spanish at Jesse’s low drawl a slight surprise but interesting information to glean. Hanzo watched the pair, trying not to roll his eyes at the smooth talking man beside him. Smooth, he was finding that this man was perhaps as tricky as the eels he and his brother would catch as children. 

The thought about Genji hardened his frown into a scowl. He surveyed the room, noting that the patrons were primarily  sailors and the odd local strumming a guitar lazily in the middle of the room. 

“Maybe this is impolite to ask, but where yah from Shimada?” Jesse asked, glancing at his table companion sideways from under the brim of his hat. He had a feeling like Shimada screamed of Japan but he'd been wrong before and this man didn't  seem to trifle with idle conversation. 

“Japan.” Hanzo answered, “From your speech I would guess you an American.” He replied, raising a brow to enquire if he was incorrect or not.

“Ya got me there, Shimada-san.” Jesse laughed and tipped his hat to him. The honorific surprised Hanzo, not many knew of the customs of the people native to the islands. Intelligent as well as cunning, perhaps the man could be of use to Hanzo after all. 

“You have been to Japan then if you understand our honourifics. Why decide to change your tone to respectful now?” Hanzo stated, looking to Mccree to gage his reaction to being caught at his sudden change of tone.

“I've  been by, and seems improper to call ya Shimada when we just met. Didn't want t’ mistake ya for Chinese or Thai.” He winked, noting how Hanzo pulled back fractionally from the gesture with a small shake of his head and a scowl. It made sense but it further settled Hanzo’s mind that the scruffy shambling sailor beside him was far more intelligent than he let on. He was wary but his need of information was much more dire. 

Hanzo was thankfully interrupted from replying by the arrival of their beer. The silence between them wasn't as strained as it had been before, now it held a muted tremor of curiosity from both parties. The drank quietly, listening to the din of the cantina around them. Jesse eyed the menu that had been scrawled on a framed slab of slate near the bar, it all looked good really. The stew or empanadas were his first choice, certainly the spices would be much better than what he had to deal with at sea. 

“You asked what I was here for.” Hanzo spoke suddenly, startling Jesse out of his musings about what he would have for dinner. “I am here for information.” He clarified, looking at Jesse with a stern but appraising glance. It didn't bother Jesse, he had figured a man like Hanzo would be around a notorious port for little else.

“Hmmm, information often costs ya. What kind of information you lookin’ for?”Jesse drawled, glancing back at the menu and deciding he certainly would have the empanadas. Hanzo took another drink of his beer and sat back in his chair to get a better look at Jesse. 

“What can you tell me about mermaids?” Hanzo asked, keeping his tone even but his voice low. The question thoroughly surprised  Jesse, no one openly asked about such creatures. Such creatures were feared and the people smart enough to leave school creatures alone did so. Jesse had no desire to mix himself in any magic, be it creatures or witches. They were omens, and as much as he was neutral on their being as he was many things in the world, he wasn't  stupid enough to get mixed up with black market traders or the prize hunters. 

Jesse kept his face blank, appearing mildly bored as he scratched his chin in thought. Truth was that he didn't know much other than the captain appeared to have a hatred of them. Jesse wasn't surprised his captain had a bias. Mermaids could destroy entire ships if they wanted. It wasn't  a good way to go being eaten by one either. 

“Can't say I know much, most people like t’ avoid em. Course if yah do get one it'd  fetch a pretty penny with the right people. I  don't  think it's right-- catchin’ ‘em that is. They're  better off in th’ sea, even if they can be a nuisance.” Jesse shrugged, watching Hanzo closely. “Why are ya askin’ about critters like that?” He asked, now curious as to why a man would cross the entire pacific to ask about mermaids of all things. 

“I'm asking because I am looking for someone,” Hanzo replied quietly, making sure only Jesse would be able to hear him.  

“Mighty fine mess they're in if they're  mixed up with mermaids and th’ black markets. Or are you lookin’ for a mermaid yourself?” He shook his head, that was a right mess meddling with such people. 

“Not for a mermaid. But where they would keep them if they were not killed immediately for their organs and fins.” Hanzo answered coldly, eyes flashing. For a moment Jesse could've sworn Hanzo’s teeth were fractionally sharper than before but it could've  been the light. 

“Woah now, you're askin’ some pretty big things here. That kinda talk will get you in trouble ‘round the wrong kinda people. Now, I don't  know much about mermaids or the market for ‘em, but I know a fella that sure does.” He said, taking a mouthful of his drink. Did he really want to go and ask the captain about this manner? Was it worth risking his hide for a complete stranger? Jesse had done some stupid things in his life but the beautiful stranger beside him was making his heart so some funny things. He needed to see if this was some ruse or if Hanzo was serious. 

“How much does this mean to you?” Jesse tested, wondering how far this guy would go for information. 

“I am willing of die if it means I find the man I am looking for.” Hanzo said, drinking his own beer and glancing sideways at Jesse, his face set and immovable as a mountain. It was an impressive statement to take and Jesse felt that Hanzo meant every word of it. Maybe he was a sucker but he certainly felt that for some reason he should try to help Hanzo, even just a little. 

“Well then, if you're  going to be in Port, meet me here ‘round nine and I'll  see if I can find something out for ya.” Jesse said, finishing the last of his beer and ready for another.

“Hm, thank you.” Hanzo said, surprised at the generosity of the man beside him. He didn't  trust it but he was at a dead end. He loathed to admit it but perhaps help from the foul smelling man beside him might prove fruitful. Time was against him and he knew that the longer he waited the colder the trail would go. Finishing his beer he stood and gave Jesse a nod, leaving a silver coin on the table. It would pay for whatever Jesse  needed for the night and the offer he had extended. 

“I will see you here at nine.” Hanzo stated and took his leave. Jesse could do nothing more than watch him go before pocketing the coin. He wasn't sure who this stranger was but if he had cash like that, he wasn't about to argue his generosity. Turning back to the menu he mused for a moment. Perhaps bringing empanadas to the captain would a good way to start, either way he was in for an interesting conversation, one he hoped wouldn’t get him flayed.    
  


\--

The captain was exactly where Jesse had figured he would go. High up on the cliffs overlooking the bay and the harbor below. It was a bit of a walk from the main part of the town but the cliffs offered a peaceful solitude and a tiny Inn that often offered drinks and the odd meal to travellers. 

He'd  passed the inn, heading further down the ragged dirt road looking for a small footpath nestled in the thick foliage of tropical plants. The smell of the docks was long forgotten up here and Jesse was thankful.  It was the last thing he'd  wanted have around him while trying to have dinner and a discussion with his Captain. 

Captain Reyes lounged on an old worn stone wall, sleek mahogany guitar in his hands. It was one of the captain's most prized possessions other than his dual flintlock shotguns. He was picking a faint melody, something sweet and gentle. It gave Jesse pause, the melody a juxtaposition to the man who was playing it. He knew Reyes, knew him better than most and personally considered him a friend. At times Jesse felt as if he were the only man who could come close to trying to understand him, especially after the man had dragged him from the dregs of the  _ Deadlock _ before it sank to her watery grave. But as long as he'd known Reyes, he'd never heard such a melody come from the broad and calloused hands on the slim and delicate neck of the guitar.  

The spurs on his boots gave away his approach even over the sound of the music. It had Reyes looking away from his view of the ocean long enough to confirm it was Jesse. 

“Howdy,” Jesse said, cigar clenched between his teeth as Reyes rolled his eyes and set his guitar aside. 

“What are you doing all the way up here, McCree?” He asked, dark eyes piercing holes through the younger man  like he was already trying to puzzle together Jesse’s reasoning. “Shouldn't  you be six beers in with a lady on each arm?” he asked.

“I'm hurt you'd think I'd only be six in, Reyes.” He chuckled, pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt.  Then held up the woven basket he'd  carried up with him. “Figured you'd  want something with actual flavour for dinner, not salt fish and hard bread again.” 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you on.” Reyes chuckled, sitting up to swing his legs over the edge of the wall, bringing his guitar with him. Something with some spice and not salted to death was a treat. Jesse knew that the basket he'd brought was more than enough for the two of them. The shiny silver coin that Shimada had given him was more than enough for empanadas for a solid week but he figured a few could be used to ply some information  from Reyes. 

“Not just for my rugged good looks, I'm shocked.” Jesse drawled and laughed as Reyes joined in. The duo retreated out of the hot sun, finding a comfortable spot under the lofty fronds of a palm tree. He handed Reyes the basket, letting the captain discover the delicious pastries hidden inside. They didn't need to speak, the silence comfortable between them as they ate. The breeze was nice on the seaside of the mountain,  pushing away the humidity that was felt so heavily in the town below. 

Finishing his third empanada, Jesse closed his eyes a moment before he felt a nudge to his shoulder. Reyes held put a small flask, Jesse took it with a nod. Dark rum, spiced and warm, it added to the spices on his tongue and it felt like home.  Taking another swig he passed it back to Reyes and let out a contented sigh. 

“Say, Reyes, I know you got a long hatred of mermaids. But I wanted t’ask ya something. What do people do t’ the ones that aren't killed?” Jesse asked figuring that between some of his favourite food and a good drink on shore leave was the best humour he would find the captain into ask. He had a feeling he'd regret asking but the coin weighed in his pocket and something in his chest ached at the thought of Shimada’s weary looking eyes. 

Reyes paused, a few crumbs from the pastry falling from his beard onto the soft linen shirt he wore. Jesse wasn't sure if he was getting an answer or an execution with the look Reyes gave him. Swallowing the last bit of his dinner, he waited for Reyes to speak, unsure how to take the dark expression that had Reyes normally rich brown eyes hardening into nearly a flat black.  

“They get stuffed into tanks or barrels and shipped off to a black market dealer.” Reyes said, scowl returning to his face. Jesse knew from the dark look exactly which kind of dealers Reyes was alluding to. Talon. The criminal network had spread over the Atlantic and Pacific like a disease. Even the scoundrels and pirates of the world avoided Talon dealings, the group feared by even the lawless. It wasn't because of their size, it was because of their insidious nature and shadowed dealings. It was never certain who Talon was or where they were, they were nebulous and from the day Jesse had met them he'd known Reyes hated them with a rage that was all encompassing. He'd never been stupid enough to ask Reyes about it either, there were certain things you didn't ask another man about his past and his demons were one of them. 

“Hunh,” Jesse grunted, “Any specific place a lot of ‘em  turn up?” He asked wondering just when Reyes would call him on his questions. He knew the captain well enough, having sailed with him since he was a snot nosed brat, angry at his circumstance, and riding high on hormones and inexperience. In many ways the man beside him was as close as he could get to a father, and he wasn't about to push Reyes too far. Not when their luck had been so good lately and they were finally turning over enough cash to fix up the  _ Blackwatch _ after the last hurricane  they'd sailed through. 

“McCree, you're going to tell me what you're planning.” Reyes growled and Jesse held up his hands in a mock surrender. The captain knew something was afoot and he wasn't going to play games today. 

“I'm not plannin’ anything” He replied honestly, “I'll  be honest with you. Met a fella down at the cantina, real sharp guy, was askin’ about where they take mermaids if they don't kill ‘em when they haul ‘em up.” He said, tipping his hat back. Reyes watched him closely, not buying it and it was obvious from the scowl on his face. Huffing a sigh, Jesse pulled the silver coin from his pocket and held it up. “Gave me this for sayin’ I'd ask.” 

Reyes eyed the coin, he wasn't a greedy man but he was also far from selfless. The one coin could buy them supplies for a month and if a man was that rich, it could be lucrative to see what he wanted with creatures as despicable as mermaids. 

“He wants to know about mermaids? Then he's  heading after Talon and the illegal medicinal market. Mermaid scales will cost you a silver piece each, a whole fin, three gold pieces.” Reyes looked away from Jesse, scowl on his face while he considered something.  “Talon is a plague and if he's going against them he'll need more than one man. He'll  need a crew, he'll maybe even an army, and even then I doubt he'll  be able to stop them unless he goes for their throat.” He growled, shaking his head. “Best chance of finding them is Singapore or Hong Kong. The markets there will sell anything for the right price.” 

The name Talon ran a shiver up Jesse’s  back. He'd seen what the former pirate band would do to those that crossed them. Keel hauling someone would be kinder than what they did to people. It was enough to have Reyes confirm it to know the nearly impossible task that Shimada was even considering. It was suicide to follow after Talon, and he knew that Reyes had a personal vendetta against them. 

Glancing at the captain he could see the storm rising in him. The clench of his jaw and the jet black his eyes hardened into whenever the topic about his past cropped up. Jesse knew Reyes was already thinking about the former pirate group turned black market moguls. He'd never been able to get out of him just why there was so much hatred for Talon, but he suspected it had to do with why the man had turned to piracy after a long and illustrious naval career. 

“Singapore and Hong Kong.” Jesse repeated, thinking about the few times he'd been to the markets there. They were loud and crowded, he remembered seeing a few illegal wares on crowded tables but never heard of someone selling or holding live mermaids. 

“Is this guy going after Talon?” Reyes question cut through Jesse’s thoughts. Dark eyes cut across Jesse, there was a stirring that he wasn't certain if it spelled death or certain violence, but he could see a plot unraveling in Reyes eyes. The man was a master tactician and he was not one to overlook opportunity, even in the most obscure of places.  It was what made him such a terrifyingly effective and notorious pirate. 

“I recon he might, if I tell him that's a fine place to start lookin’.” Jesse said, wondering just what Reyes had in mind. If the smirk on his face was something to go by, Jesse knew it promised violence and adventure.  

“Then I  have an offer for him.” Reyes chuckled darkly, and Jesse knew the look on the captain's face all too well. The rational part of him wondered just what he'd managed to get himself into but the rest of him met Reyes chuckle with a tip of his hat. 

“So, I’ve got a meetin’ with him tonight, fancy coming along to give him your offer?” Jesse said, watching Reyes reaction and hoping that this wouldn’t end in an all out brawl with the handsome stranger dead as a doornail. 

“If he’s managed to get you to ask me about this, there might be something in this,” Reyes said, taking the silver coin and rolling it over his knuckles and gazing at it a moment. “And Talon owes me years of my life back, and I’m ready to take them.” Gabe’s voice hardened, looking at the coin and then to Jesse. “This might be the opportunity we’ve been waiting for.”

“It just might,” Jesse chuckled, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. “It just might.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down, work has been a bit insane recently so apologies on the wait for this one :)


	3. Chapter 3

This was a poorly planned idea. He was foolish and now he was starting to become reckless, the exact thing he had prided himself on removing from his life at a young age. Letting out a sharp breath, Hanzo shook his head as he picked his way along the jagged shoreline to where he'd stashed his bag of dry clothing. He'd picked a location hard to see and harder to get to if the locals weren't adjusted to climbing or swimming. Looking at the jagged volcanic faces of the rocks, Hanzo guessed that no one dared to brave the barbs for the prime fishing hole below. It suited him just fine, especially when he needed to retreat to the depths to rest. 

The air in his lungs still felt sharp as he adjusted to once again being on land. It was getting easier to switch from sea to land but the process never felt comfortable, and his feet hurt where they cut into the rocks below him. It was a small price to pay for the potential lead to find his brother. 

The guilt that tore through him had him faulter in tying the front of his pants. His hands shook, mind roiling over the emotion. Snapping his head to the side to look out over the vast expanse of ocean the twinkled in flares of orange and red in the setting sun, he tried to let the emotion ebb away. It lessened slowly with the sound of the deep rolling waves on the point and deep controlled breathing. He had travelled far, very far to reach this point. Part of him felt that he was teetering on a precipice. On one side finding Genji and redeeming what little of himself he could for betraying his brother, on the other a certain death and crushing failure to disgrace him forever. He could not fail, he wouldn't allow himself to let Genji slip through his fingers a second time. 

Pulling on his gi, it was difficult to ignore the small memories that danced at the back of his head. Orange had been one of Genji’s favourites, but it was never the obnoxious flare like a clown fishes stripes. Closing his eyes he couldn't help the memory that surfaced; a rare moment that Genji had convinced Hanzo to the surface when they were younger.

“That's the colour I meant.” Genji points to the brilliant orb hovering weightless, seeming to leisurely caress the wide expanse of ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. The colours were something that struck Hanzo silent, brilliance that even the reef below could not begin to imitate. It was powerful and warm, bright and full of life like the smile on his younger siblings face. “It even has the same gold as in your scales,” Genji pointed out before laughing. “Come on Hanzo, it's just a sunset don't be so dumbstruck.” 

The memory was gone as soon as it floated through his mind, a ghost of a time he'd taken for granted and had ended in Hanzo being defensive about the enjoyment he found in that brilliant orb. Dark eyes cast to the same heavy pregnant orb settling itself into the waves, caressing them in its brilliance as the violets and blues of night began to creep in. He would need to hurry to meet the human at the cantina if he waited much longer, and he did not enjoy being late for any meeting. 

His hair was pulled back with a silk ribbon before he scaled the rocky shore, cautious to remain out of sight until he was well on the footpath to the seaport town. He avoided the stench of the wharves, heading for the narrow streets that smelled richly of woodsmoke and something frying thus late into the evening. It was easy to spot the cantina, the raucous laughter and voices heard from the open windows as he entered. It was crowded but not unpleasantly so, several patrons were invested in a game of chance in the corner while pretty women served large ceramic mugs of spirits. 

Casting a sharp eye over the room it took a moment amid the colours to spot the bedraggled man he had been hoping to find there. Further off from their previous table, he spotted the cowboy had brought a companion and from the smirk on the man's scarred face, Hanzo was certain that there would be answers to be found there. He observed them for several moments, their camaraderie and ease with one another apparent. However, it seemed that they were on edge, but that could be from waiting for his appearance. He didn't hesitate any longer, cutting easily through the crowd to appear at the cowboy's left side and crossed his arms. 

“Good evening.” Hanzo greeted, sharp eye catching the appraising look from Mccree’s companion. It made him want to bare his teeth, get the man to back off. A warning from one predator to another, but Hanzo held firm in his illusion of being human. He did not want to give away his only opportunity, if it turned out to be as lucrative as he hoped. 

“Shimada, I was thinkin’ you weren't going to show. Glad to know I was wrong.” Jesse greeted the smaller.man and gestured for him to take a seat. Hanzo did, waving off the bar maid that started to approach. He would drink later, alone, when he was free from the cacophony of sound and rowdiness around them.

“You said you might have information.” Hanzo replied, his tone sharp without an edge of humour. He knew it cut Jesse, looking at the twitch of a frown that threatened to appear on the other man's mouth before it was covered by a broad smile. 

“And that I do, in fact, my captain here is the man to talk to.” Jesse remarked, opening the discussion for Reyes who was heavily involved in drinking from his mug.

“Then I am willing to hear what he has to say.” Hanzo said, eyes cut across to the darker skinned man beside Mccree. Captain, it explained a great amount about how this man held himself and the confident ease of motion in being in control. He would be a fool to relax around such a man that watched Hanzo with a sharp intensity. These were men that were on point, intelligent, and by no means the kind of men that would fall for simple mind games or traps. Hanzo had to be careful, lest Genji slip away from him forever. 

Reyes eyes cast over the man in front of him. He was short, lithe, but the power in his shoulders seemed a little too familiar for comfort. Dark eyes met amber ones hard as ice, Reyes smirked and stretched, leaning back into his chair. 

“Going after the black markets isn't something for the light hearted. We're talking the underbelly of the underworld, even thieves and pirates avoid that market. It's as bad as the slave trade, takes a special kind to scrape that low and they're the kind that will do anything to get their coin. Anything.” Reyes said quietly, his voice steely as he spoke. There was warning there and a good amount of anger but he kept the strangers gaze. “Understand?” He grit out. 

“I do, from how you talk it seems that you know exactly what they're made of.” Hanzo prodded, knowing that who he was after was dangerous, that it would likely be his demise. It would be worth it to ease the tempest and howling in his soul about Genji. “I know the risks of what I seek. I am not afraid of death or worse.” He stated, it seemed to be the confirmation Reyes needed as the larger man leaned forward across the worn wooden table. 

“Or worse, they'll definitely do worse than kill you if they get you.” Reyes stated, “Still worth the information?” He asked and Hanzo nodded, his mouth pressed initial a severe scowl. “Alright then, the people you're looking for is an organization called Talon. And keep the name to yourself, you say it at the wrong time, and you'll regret it. They're a lot more than just black market dealers, they run the darkest of trades through Asia and Europe. Slavery, drugs, money, fae, you name it, the more questionable the closer the guarantee that it's them.” Reyes explained. “They don't have one location, it's a network, multiple bases, multiple people offering different parts to different markets. It's how they keep themselves running even if one of them is taken out, there's always another to step in.”

“Jesse said you're looking for mermaids. A stupid cause but if you want to look for someone involved in that, you’ll need to make a trip to Singapore and Hong Kong. Talon operates their harvesting markets for fae creatures from there. Asia loves their scales and dried fins for medicines.” Reyes bit out, hand tightening fractionally on the mug in his hand. Hanzo took note, there was another story here, but what it could be was unknown to Hanzo but his words did stir an anxiety in his heart. 

Singapore, that was a long journey, nearly as long as it was back to Japan and he'd taken so much time as it was. It was almost as if he could feel Genji slipping from his grasp the longer he floundered and tried to find a way to find his brother. He'd followed so many dead ends, and now the best chance he had was sitting in front of him. Reyes knew where he needed to begin, the man had a lead and obviously a more intimate knowledge of the black markets than he was letting on. Jesse seemed oblivious to just how much his captain knew, that was certain, but Hanzo wasn't fooled by the cowboy's aloof mannerisms. He was certain Jesse knew more than he was letting on as well. 

Hanzo was stuck, he needed a way to get to Singapore and he needed more than just himself to take on both Talon and to find Genji. The sinking realization that he would have to try to convince these two men to join his cause was unnerving. But he knew the hearts of men in ways that men could not and humans always wanted for more. It didn't matter what but it was something that Hanzo had taken into consideration. He'd stashed old coins, recovered from wrecks on his voyage, it wasn't hard to do and he certainly knew it would up the scales in his favour. 

“Singapore,” Hanzo rolled the location through his mouth. Jesse watched the play between Hanzo and Reyes, he could see something building, Reyes had a plan and while he knew his Captain the tactical loops that Reyes could hop through often left him dizzy. He wanted to ask what he was thinking, but Jesse kept his mouth shut. 

“Singapore.” Reyes agreed, “And you'll need more than one man if you're going after Talon.” Reyes growled before returning to just drink. It seemed that was as much as he wanted to share, but Hanzo’s own mind was turning. 

“I would need a ship, and a crew.” Hanzo stated, amber eyes meeting Reyes dark ones. Reyes gaze hardened as he leaned across the table toward Hanzo. 

“You would, and people who know Talon.” Reyes said. The moment hung, suspended and tense, Jesse was hesitant to make a move while the two men seemed likely to draw pistols at each other at a moment’s notice. 

“The logical choice would be you and your crew, captain.” Hanzo broke the stalemate first. The slant of Reyes shoulders shifted,it was the logical path he’d hoped the man in front of him would take, he'd hooked Hanzo now there was a deal to strike. The iron was hot and Reyes was not one to miss an opportunity when it presented itself in his lap so nicely.

“It would, but a ship and crew isn't cheap. This wouldn’t be a luxury trip across the sea.” Reyes stated, fingers caressing the edge of his mug in thought. He’d mulled over what Jesse had said to him and the quest the man across from him was asking was cutting too close to home. He’d searched for so long for answers, decades now, and still all he had was sand in his boots and a mouthy first mate who believed he was a cowboy. The search for captured mers was no easy task, but if he had a man funding the expedition, now was the time to move and the opportunity needed to perhaps close some doors for him. Reyes knew it was impossible without funding, simply making the journey would be a feat. He wouldn’t have even entertained the thought if Jesse hadn’t said mermaids. 

Hanzo’s sharp smirk the mood shifted to wary around the table, jostling Reyes out of his thoughts. Hanzo knew this game, and he was accustomed to making deals with other mer clans. He had been raised for negotiating deals, and being wary of those who sought to blindside him. He wasn’t about to allow himself to fall into such a trap. Reyes was a smart man, he could see that, but smart men were dangerous men, Hanzo reminded himself to keep an eye on Reyes even after their meeting. 

“If it is coin you want, that is not a worry.” Hanzo stated as he took out a few coins from his pocket. Gold coins, set in a clean set of three before him. “If we are to make such a journey, then you will get your money in installments. And your final payment will only come once we find the man I am looking for.” Hanzo stated. The deal on the table, Reyes looked contemplative. The money was good and Talon was a shadow he'd been chasing for many years to no avail to find where their claws latched into the trading of mermaids. This was a chance to get himself some answers, even if there was the guise of finding whoever this man was looking for. 

“Captain?” Jesse asked, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. The prompt seemed to settle something for Reyes as he scratched his beard and nodded. Hanzo knew that he had the captain, but there was something more than he was letting on. He couldn’t place it but how quickly Reyes had agreed to take him on certainly meant there was more to the tale than simply that the Captain before him could use the money.

“Deal, we leave at first light.” Reyes said and Jesse started in his seat. He was thinking Reyes would put a few more conditions on it or would’ve pushed harder for more coin. It settled a feeling of suspicion very low in Jesse’s gut, there was much more that Reyes wasn't saying and at Jesse’s open mouth the cutting glance from the captain had him returning to his drink and closing it. Now was not the time to ask. 

Hanzo pulled up the gold coins from the table, pocketing them with a brief nod. He caught the exchange between the other two men and stored the information for later. Something certainly was going on that even Jesse obviously did not know about. It didn’t sit well with Hanzo, but he knew that it was his only chance. He trusted his instincts enough to know better and to be able to tell when a threat was coming, so far all he knew was to be careful of the captain. 

“Then I’ll take my leave of you, I will meet you on the pier at first light.” Hanzo stated, standing smoothly and flicking the elegant length of gold silk over his shoulder. He could feel Jesse’s eyes follow the motion but Hanzo only kept his eyes on Reyes. The man was dangerous, sly, and he was certain that he would put a knife in Hanzo’s back if it meant he’d get what he wanted. With a final nod to the pair, he left, letting out a long breath as he stepped out into the rapidly cooling night air. He hadn’t noticed how tense he had been until the adrenaline started to wane, leaving him feeling tired and sore. He needed rest, but at least he was on his way. Genji was one step closer and he one step further into a web that he was certain would end up with consequences that no one could expect. 

Turning, he headed for the cove that he’d stashed away his belongings. It wasn’t a long path but before he could past the last of the town’s homes he heard the crunch of heavy steps in the gravel behind him. For a moment he paused, casting a slight glance over his shoulder. He did not want trouble, but being followed was not something he enjoyed or entertained the notion of. His hand hovered near his sleeve, a knife was hidden there for such possibilities. As he listened the clink of metal alerted him to whom the heavy steps and rapid breathing could belong to. Straightening he turned to face Mccree as the other man jogged down the path. 

“McCree, was there something you needed?” Hanzo asked sharply, eyeing the man in front of him and how out of breath he was from the simple run through the small town. Hanzo put it up to the tobacco and beer that he seemed to consume on a routine basis.

“Just wanted to ask you somethin’” He replied, bending over a moment to catch his breath. Hanzo frowned, he was certain that there was nothing that McCree needed the answer to, certainly not when he was going to be employed by hanzo on this venture. 

“Hn.” Hanzo replied, sharp eyes watching the other man as he folded his arms across his chest. “What is it?”

“The fella you’re lookin’ for. He’s important to you isn’t he?” Jesse asked, and Hanzo’s scowl deepened, “I’m going to tell you that this might be a long shot at best. Singapore is goin’ to take time to comb through, and this fella might not be there. Talon is slippery. Just…” Jesse paused, looking away from the sharp gaze of the shorter man. “Don’t be surprised if it takes longer than you think it will.” Jesse’s honesty was blunt and it was equally surprising. Hanzo hadn’t taken the man in front of him to be much more than another pirate in for the gold. However, as nice as Jesse was being, he knew such tactics could be implemented to lure him into a false sense of security. The man was too charming when he wanted to be, Hanzo was learning quickly, it made him even more wary why he would want to try to talk to Hanzo about not getting his hopes up. 

“I am under no illusion that this will be an easy course to take, I will stake my life on this, failure is not an option.” Hanzo stated. The intensity of his words appeared to finally have an effect on Jesse. The cowboy watching Hanzo’s face, he could feel him searching for something but hanzo wasn’t sure what it was. He kept his face schooled, even, and elegant mask that gave nothing away but his mild irritation at being stopped on his way to rest. 

“They must mean an awful lot to you if you’re willing to go this far for him.” Jesse prodded, his words a touch hopeful. Part of Jesse wanted to know who this man was that Hanzo would go so far for. A lover, a brother, perhaps a parent or something darker? He did not take Hanzo for the assassin type, but Jesse had been wrong before and he wasn’t about to take any risks with the man in front of him. He’d seen the motion Hanzo had taken on his approach and he would guarantee that if he’d been quieter it would’ve ended badly for him. He had a feeling that Hanzo knew a lot more than he was letting on, something that was starting to get under Jesse’s skin. 

Hanzo did not appreciate the prod, his scowl deepening. He did not know why Jesse seemed intent on pestering him at every turn, but he was certain this was only the beginning if they were going to be on a ship with one another for many months to come. Jesse seemed like the talkative type, willing to fill any moment with idle sound, and it was quiet and rest that was all that Hanzo wanted. He did not want a friend, he only wanted competent people to help him find his brother. 

“This conversation is over Mccree, I am not your drinking buddy or your companion. You do not need to know why or who I am searching for, now goodnight.” Hanzo said stiffly, facing Jesse and giving a stiff incline of his head in dismissal. Part of him felt something in his chest at the flash or hurt that crossed the other man’s face. It was gone in an instant, a lazy smile in place as Jesse rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug. Hanzo crushed it immediately, this was not the time to begin any kind of relationship that wasn't business especially with a human of all things.

“Not yet you aren’t but a few months at sea and I’m sure things will change.” He laughed, “But you have a good night, Shimada, don’t let the coyotes out there get you if you’re not sleepin’ in town.” He drawled, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops and nodding down the path.

“I am certain they will not.” Hanzo replied icily before heading for the path back along the sea cliffs. Jesse wasn’t sure what Hanzo’s answer referred to as he watched the smaller man retreat toward the lighthouse and the smaller buildings out on the point. Hanzo was something of a mystery and the attitude certainly wasn't going to endear him to any of the crew. Perhaps it was for the best, after all, pirates weren't the type of people that most wanted to get themselves associated with. However, Jesse couldn’t help but wonder, as he watched Hanzo’s retreating figure just how crazy the man was to risk so much for someone. Shaking his head, he put the thought to rest, it’d chase him around if he let it. 

Lighting one of his cigars, he turned on his heel and headed back into town. He had a lot to think about with Reyes’ sudden offer just thrown out like they were bartering over flour, not a voyage that could potentially take months or years if they weren’t lucky in Singapore. Part of him had the mind to ask, but he knew that if Reyes wanted him to know he’d find out when the time was right. For now Jesse let his mind drift back to the thought of a solid bed and more beer, the night was still young and he was going to make the most of his shore leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos, they're very much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> My endless thanks to VoidSky for listening to my ramblings about this AU and giving me solid direction to keep writing.


End file.
